gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Blow Me (One Last Kiss)
Blow Me (One Last Kiss) is a song originally by P!nk. It was sung by Lana Addison and Nicole Martin Lyrics Lana White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight, Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight. Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears. I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you. Tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold, trying to hold, But there's nothing to grasp so I let go. Lana and Nicole I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much, I think this might be it for us, blow me one last kiss. You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of crap. My head is spinning so blow me one last kiss. Just when it can't get worse, I've had a crap day. Have you had a crap day? We've had a crap day. I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss. I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss. Nicole I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did, Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left. No more sick whiskey chick, no more battles for me. You'll be calling a trick, 'cause you'll no longer sleep. I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone. I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home. Lana and Nicole I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much, I think this might be it for us, blow me one last kiss. You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of crap. My head is spinning so blow me one last kiss. Just when it can't get worse, I've had a crap day. Have you had a crap day? We've had a crap day. I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss. I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss. Lana Blow me one last kiss, Nicole Blow me one last kiss, Lana I will do what I please, anything that I want, I will breathe, I will breathe, I won't worry at all. Nicole You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear, All the lies, all the why's, will all be crystal clear. Lana and Nicole I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much, I think this might be it for us, blow me one last kiss. You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of crap. My head is spinning so blow me one last kiss. Just when it can't get worse, I've had a crap day. Have you had a crap day? We've had a crap day. I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss. I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss. Blow me one last kiss. Blow me one last kiss. Videos Category:Duets Category:Songs Sung by Lana Addison Category:Songs Sung by Nicole Martin Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs